Pink Hairpin
by Tateishi Nachika
Summary: Ia berharap hari itu adalah langkah terakhirnya menginjakkan kaki di kota itu/ mungkin dengan membakarnya, ia kehilangan rasa bersalah/ Oneshot/Modern AU/rated T


*PINK HAIRPIN

.

.

 _ **J**_ _ika... Aku tidak bertemu denganmu hari itu, aku tidak mungkin merasakan kesakitan ini, kesedihan ini, dan air mataku...tidak mungkin banjir seperti ini._

 _Bagaimanapun juga jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu, aku tidak pernah merasakan bahagia, kasih sayang, dan kehangatan..._

20.30 jam menunjukkan jarumnya pada angka itu. Siluet yang tidak begitu tinggi, namun cukup kuat baru saja menyelesaikan acara pindahan rumahnya. Yang tersisa hanya sebuah boks dengan ukuran sedang untuk ia taruh diatas lemari bersama dengan deretan buku-buku koleksiannya. Ia tidak begitu ingat apa isinya, tapi ia baru saja mengingatnya setelah boks itu terjatuh saat hendak ia taruh di atas lemari.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengambilnya, benda itu jatuh tidak jauh dari kakinya dan hanya satu-satunya dalam isi boks tersebut. Benda itu bukan miliknya, tapi milik seseorang yang entah kemana perginya. Dia telah lama menghilang sampai saat ini.

Jepitan rambut warna pink berbentuk pita dengan aksesoris bentuk mahkota diatasnya. Sangat cantik, secantik pemiliknya dahulu.

Musim dingin membuatnya menyamankan posisi pada sofa empuk sambil bersandar dengan perapian yang masih setia menyala di hadapannya. Di genggamannya, masih ada jepitan rambut berwarna pink. Di usapnya jepit itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"kau tidak berniat membuangnya ke perapian kan, Levi?" kata seseorang tiba-tiba disampingnya

Laki-laki bernama Levi itu hanya memberinya seulas senyum kecut "kau selalu saja bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiranku"

* * *

Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. I just borrow the character

The story pure mine, *Tateishi Nachika

Oneshot

* * *

Bus berwarna _navy blue_ membawa lelaki minim ekspresi menuju sekolah Shingeki no High tempat tujuannya. Ia terlihat bosan sambil bersandar dikursi dengan kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Pandangannya beralih menuju luar jendela bus yang dipenuhi rintik-rintik hujan, sesekali titik-titik remahan hujan itu mengalir perlahan akibat angin.

Lelaki itu akhirnya menoleh lagi kesampingnya, menemukan temannya sedang tertidur bersandar pada bahunya "oi...bahuku bukan bantal" katanya datar seperti biasanya

Laki-laki yang tertidur itu hanya berdeham "sebentar saja Lev, aku sangat mengantuk" ia kembali tertidur

Bus yang mengerem mendadak pada pemberhentian selanjutnya membawa Farlan, lelaki yang tertidur itu terpentok pada kursi depannya. Membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan bangun dari tidurnya

Di pemberhentian itu ada perempuan masuk dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Levi dan Farlan. Ia tengah mencari kursi yang kosong hingga bertemu dengan kursi yang mereka tempati. Sayangnya semua kursi penuh, sampai akhirnya Farlan memberinya kursi untuk perempuan itu duduk.

Levi sangat tidak nyaman, ia merasakan samping celananya basah. Ia berpikir bahwa Farlan mengompol saat tertidur. Perempuan itu mengerti bahwa seseorang disampingnya tidak nyaman, ia melihat laki-laki disampingnya sedang memandang ke arah luar jendela dengan wajah kesal.

"oi apa kau mengompol!" Levi menoleh, yang ia dapati bukanlah Farlan melainkan seorang perempuan. Atensi mata mereka bertemu dan ujung hidungnya nyaris menempel. Hanya lima sentimeter jarak wajah mereka.

Rambut sebahu perempuan itu basah, sesekali tetesan air dirambutnya mengalir melintasi pelipis wajah tirusnya, mungkin terkena hujan tadi, dan rok diatas lututnya juga basah. Perempuan itu membulatkan matanya sedangkan lelaki itu tetap pada minim ekspresinya.

" _s-sumimasen!_ " perempuan yang tidak diketahui namanya itu berdiri dari kursi dan pergi menuju bagian bus paling depan. Ia berdiri sambil menggantungkan tangannya pada pegangan tangan bus. Sungguh Levi tidak menyadari bila disampingnya adalah perempuan, jika ia tahu mungkin ia akan sedikit lebih sopan padanya.

"iisshh...kau payah sekali Levi" kata Farlan mengoceh yang kembali duduk disamping kawannya. Levi hanya memandangi perempuan itu dari belakang.

SEKOLAH Shingeki no High itu sudah ramai sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Kantin yang hanya di isi oleh pelajar yang tidak suka membawa makanan bekal dari rumahnya. Gadis yang duduk dekat pintu kantin hanya mengacak-acak makanan yang ia beli, bukan karena makanannya tidak enak melainkan ia sedikit canggung untuk beradaptasi di sekolah barunya.

Petra Ral sesaat ia mengangkat wajah dan menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. Ia terhenyak tiba-tiba saja ada lelaki yang duduk dihadapannya dan juga menyebutkan namanya. Lelaki yang baru saja ia ingat adalah lelaki tadi pagi yang mendeklerasikan bahwa ia mengompol.

Petra menggigit bibir sambil menunduk dan membiarkan tangannya misuh-misuh tidak jelas dibawah meja, untuk meringankan kecanggungannya karena lelaki itu terus saja menatapnya penuh intimidasi. Ia juga sedikit heran mengapa lelaki itu tahu namanya

Seperti seorang magis lelaki itu menjawab pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dihatinya "jangan berbesar hati, _name tag_ -mu" katanya melanjutkan. Petra melihat _name tag_ -nya sendiri.

Levi Ackerman nama yang terpampang di papan kecil berbentuk persegi panjang yang tersematkan pada jas hitam seragam sekolahnya, disertai ada stiker bintang emas disampingnya.

Levi menuangkan minuman karbonasi yang ia bawa pada gelas yang berisi bongkahan es bening persegi milik Petra. Gadis itu agak heran, apakah ia harus menerima dan meminumnya. Mungkin lelaki dihadapannya ini menyambutnya karena ia tahu bahwa dirinya murid pindahan di sekolah ini. Apalagi terlihat begitu jelas karena pita berwarna biru laut yang ia kenakan adalah simbol murid pindahan yang datang ke sekolah Shingeki no High ini.

Petra memberanikan diri untuk mengambilnya, dan ditepis begitu saja oleh Levi kemudian mengambil dan meminumnya. Tangan Petra yang mengudara, ia kembalikan lagi ke bawah meja sambil meremas jemarinya diatas rok selututnya. Ia malu.

"sudah selesai acara kenalannya" desis lelaki lain sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, menumpukan kedua siku di meja dan bertopang dagu.

Levi berdecih. "tidak ada agenda di buku catatan. Kalau hari ini ada acara perkenalan, Farlan"

Kini Petra tahu bahwa lelaki tadi pagi yang memberinya duduk adalah Farlan. Levi dan Farlan mereka berdua adalah lelaki paling populer pengurus sekolah. Petra bisa menebaknya karena disamping namanya terdapat stiker bintang dan tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya dipenuhi oleh gadis-gadis cantik yang ingin memberikan hadiah dan kartu yang mungkin berisi pernyataan suka pada kedua lelaki yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

Petra tahu ia seharusnya pergi dari posisi ini. Ia takut akan di _bully_ seperti drama tv kebanyakan. Entah benar atau tidak yang penting saat ini ia harus menghindar. Petra pergi dan mereka berdua menatap Petra bingung dari belakang.

0o0

JAM SIANG, setelah hampir dua minggu Petra menginjakkan kaki disekolah barunya. Seperti biasa ia hanya memandangi kedua punggung orang yang katanya populer disetiap langkahnya. Ya saat ini dan selalu begitu. Petra melihat gadis-gadis berteriak kya kya setiap Levi dan Farlan melewati lorong menuju ruang pengurus sekolah. Bukan tidak mungkin, karena wajahnya yang tampan dan memiliki otak yang pintar.

Sepertinya ia patut berbangga hati pernah duduk dikursi bus yang sama dengan Levi dan Farlan yang menolongnya. Membuatnya mengulum bibirnya ke atas.

 _Senpai_. Itulah kata yang pantas untuk Petra memanggil kedua orang populer itu karena ia tingkat dua sedangkan mereka di tingkat ketiga. Wajar bukan kalau ia juga suka pada orang itu. Siapa? Levi atau Farlan. Petra tidak perlu berpikir panjang untuk menentukan siapa yang ia sukai. Karena ia sudah memilih Levi sebagai orang yang selalu berkeliaran 24 jam penuh di pikirannya.

Mudah saja, hal kecil membuatnya bahagia. Seperti melihat bus ataupun kantin ia ingat Levi, sepele memang. Tapi itulah yang membuatnya _mood_ untuk beradaptasi di sekolah barunya ini.

Petra memang cepat mendapatkan teman, tapi lebih suka sendiri. Ia menuju toilet dan berdiri di depan kaca westafel, dengan seulas senyum Petra mengeluarkan benda panjang berwarna pink. Memutar, menarik dan menempelkannya pada bibir. Ia memakai _lipgloss_.

Bertemu atau berpapasan dengan Levi mungkin termasuk dalam skala jarang, ia sangat sibuk. Sampai ketika ia berpapasan dengan Levi, ia memberikan Petra tisu. Petra yang heran membalikan badan dan mengejar Levi.

" _ano_...Levi _senpai_ , tisu?" Petra menyodorkan sehelai tisu, kemudian Levi berbalik dari langkahnya. Ia menunjuk bibir Petra "bibirmu berminyak" dan ia langsung kembali berjalan.

"dia itu norak atau bagaimana? Ini _lipgloss_ " Petra berdeham sekilas. Ia melihat kembali tisu itu dan ia menemukan nomor telpon. Nyaris Petra hampir beteriak saat itu. Ia di _notice senpai_ yang ia sukai.

Entah sejak kapan denyut jantung Petra berdegup tidak beraturan. Yang jelas malam ini ia sibuk memikirkan kata-kata untuk meng _email senpai-_ nya.

Apa ia harus pura-pura salah sambung dan menelpon dengan _private number_. Tapi itu terlalu _mainstream_ seperti orang kebanyakan. Petra beteriak sambil membanting kakinya di kasur bergantian.

Petra memperbaiki posisi menjadi duduk. Ia bernafas pelan sambil mengetik diponselnya. Semoga cara yang dewasa ini menjadi pilihan yang terbaik. Ia jujur dan tidak mengada-ada.

 _ **To: Levi senpai**_

 _ **From: Petra**_

' _ **aku menemukan nomor ini di tisu pemberianmu tadi siang. Aku Petra Ral'**_

Lama menunggu, sampai Petra mengantuk menunggu balasan dari Levi, hingga akhirnya dia tertidur. Dan terbangun di pagi hari yang agak mendung. Semendung hatinya. Balasan dari Levi sungguh mengecewakan, ia hanya membalas dengan kata ' _ **oh**_ '

Apa dia selalu minim? Minim ekspresi, minim tinggi, minim bicara, sampai minim mengetik kata batin Petra.

Seharian di sekolah dengan perasaan suntuk membuatnya ingin membolos, walaupun pada akhirnya dia mengikuti pelajaran sampai selesai. Bodoh memang bodoh, ia merutuki diri saat ia melupakan payung yang sudah ia siapkan di atas meja belajar dikamarnya karena cuaca mendung.

Mau tidak mau dia harus sedikit kebasahan untuk menuju halte bus. Petra membuka jas biru dongkernya dan menutup sebagai alas kepala kemudian berlari menuju halte. Hanya berdua di halte itu, Petra dan seorang lelaki. Ia memberanikan diri menengoknya pelan dari balik jas yang menutupi kepalanya. Levi _senpai_ batin Petra.

Petra benar-benar gerogi ditambah dinginnya atmosfer diantara mereka. Sangat tidak mungkin untuk ia memulai pembicaraan apalagi Levi yang sifatnya hemat bicara.

Tiba-tiba saja ada cahaya kilat. Membuat Petra agak kaget. "kau tahu? Setelah ada kilat pasti ada gemuruh. Hati-hati jika dekat benda berbahan besi" Levi memulai pembicaraan.

Petra yang baru mendengar perkataan Levi baru sadar bahwa ia sangat menempel di pinggir besi halte. Membuatnya spontan ke arah tengah mendekat siluet Levi dan suara gemuruh terdengar. "kya!" Petra menutup telinga sambil memejamkan mata, ia ketakutan. Sepertinya kilatan dan suara gemuruh yang datang tiba-tiba memainkan emosi Petra. Sampai Levi menawarkan tangannya untuk menenangkan Petra dan ia pun menerima tawaran hangat tangan Levi. Setiap saat ada gemuruh lagi Petra meremas tangan Levi sampai bus datang.

Tidak disangka tangan Levi begitu lembut, kokoh dan hangat. Petra merasa energi hangat melindungi dirinya. Ia ingin waktu berhenti disini. Bersama Levi, bukan dengan siapapun.

Perjalanan rumah Petra lumayan jauh, mengharuskan ia menaiki bus kemudian kereta. Gadis itu bersandar di pintu kereta sambil meremas lembut dadanya mengingat momen indah tadi. Semburat merah muda menghiasi pipinya "Levi _senpai suki desu_ "

0o0

Mahkota bunga sakura berwarna pink beterbangan karena tertiup angin menemani ritme langkah gadis pirang cokelat sebahu. Petra memejamkan mata sambil menghirup udara pagi yang membuatnya tenang. Sampai akhirnya suara bel berbunyi membuat kerumunan manusia-manusia pelajar berlarian dan nyaris menabrak gadis itu dari belakang.

"gawat! Bisa-bisa Levi _senpai_ ngamuk!" kata seseorang sekilas. Petra ikut berlari kecil seperti yang lain tapi, di pohon sakura itu ada rakun yang menyita perhatiannya. Pelan-pelan ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tidak ingat bahwa _senpai-senpai_ kelas tiga bagian keamanan akan menghukumnya.

Seketika ada sebuah tangan yang menarik lengannya dan memaksanya berlari. "aku tidak ingin menghukummu" kata seseorang yang sangat Petra kenali perawakannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Levi _senpai._ Ia menyempatkan diri untuk membawa Petra lari menuju gerbang sekolah.

Nyaris pintu gerbang itu tertutup oleh rekan Levi yang lain. Akhirnya mereka berhasil melewatinya. "jangan ulangi lagi kecerobohanmu, mengerti?" kata Levi dengan minim ekspresi seperti biasa sambil menyentil kecil hidung Petra.

"i-iya" Petra menunduk malu sambil menyentuh hidungnya

"pergilah, atau gurumu akan memarahimu" Levi menutup gerbang.

Dalam kelas yang tenang, Petra hanya menumpu dagu di atas meja. Ia benar-benar bosan melalui pelajaran yang sangat monoton baginya. Sebagian temannya mungkin sudah di alam mimpi. Membosankan.

Ponsel Petra bergetar. Ia hampir berteriak, seseorang yang ia suka meng- _email-_ nya

 _ **From: Levi senpai**_

 _ **Saat istirahat, pergilah menuju perpustakaan. Aku seniormu jadi tunjukkan rasa hormatmu padaku.**_

Pesan dari Levi sedikit memaksa tapi, ia begitu senang.

Begitu bel istirahat, tanpa pikir panjang Petra berlari tergesa-gesa menuju perpustakaan. Ia berjalan pelan mencari siluet Levi dari balik lemari rak buku, sampai ia menemukannya.

Petra melihat Levi dekat jendela sambil mencari-cari buku. Baju kemeja putih yang bersih, setengah lengan baju yang digulung sampai siku dan dasinya sedikit dilonggarkan. Sempurna, Levi begitu terlihat sempurna.

Atensi mata mereka akhirnya bertemu. Petra menuju Levi dengan sedikit malu-malu dan yang tidak kalah adalah jantungnya berdenyut begitu kencang. Petra _doki doki_.

"untuk gadis yang hampir telat sepertimu, kau memiliki mata yang indah" Petra melebarkan matanya, ia seperti ingin menangis bahagia. Ternyata Levi bisa sedikit perhatian padanya.

"k-kau juga _senpai_ , memiliki tangan yang hangat" Petra mengingat momen beberapa hari yang lalu saat gemuruh mempermainkan emosinya.

"sepertinya kita kehabisan tempat, duduk di lantai saja" kata Levi sambil mengambil tisu dari jasnya untuk dijadikan alas. Ternyata gelar _clean freak_ pada Levi benar-benar nyata.

"duduklah" Levi menaruh tisu untuk alas Petra. "ngomong-ngomong _senpai_ , apa yang membawamu menyuruhku kemari?"

Levi memberi buku cerita pada Petra, mungkin kata membuang lebih tepat "bacakan ini"

Kau menyuruhku datang kesini hanya untuk membacakan cerita kata batin Petra. "baiklah" Petra menarik nafasnya pelan.

Akhirnya Petra membacakan isi buku cerita yang diberikan oleh Levi. Petra begitu serius dan menikmati buku cerita sampai ia menguap sendiri, bahkan Levi yang tadi bersandar pada dinding sudah tertidur dan tidak lama suara bel masuk terdengar.

Petra mencoba membangunkan Levi tapi, ia sulit dibangunkan. Petra hanya memandangi wajahnya yang tampan. Mata yang kelelahan, hidung yang mancung dan...bibirnya...

Petra menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "jangan Petra jangan..." ia meyakinkan diri dari fantasi liarnya. Hujan yang turun tiba-tiba dan sepi karena sudah memasuki jam pelajaran menambah kesempatan Petra untuk mencium bibir Levi.

Petra mendekatkan wajahnya pada Levi dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, hanya beberapa senti " _gomenasai senpai_..." Petra mencium lembut bibir Levi sekilas tapi, mata Levi tiba-tiba terbuka dan berhasil membuat Petra membeku membelakangi Levi. "maaf Levi _senpai_..maaf!" katanya serak

Levi menepuk bahu gadis didepannya dan Petra tersentak. "lihat aku" Levi akhirnya bersuara dan sedikit demi sedikit Petra membalikkan badan dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Air mata sudah membasahi pipi mulusnya. "kenapa kau menangis? aku menyukainya"

Dengan perlahan kedua tangan Levi menangkup wajah Petra dan menariknya mendekat, kemudian mencumbunya. Tidak sedetikpun Levi melupakan untuk melumat bibir Petra. Mereka berdua sama-sama menikmati ciumannya.

0o0

Semenjak kejadian diperpustakaan itu membuat jarak antara Levi dan Petra lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Levi bahkan mengajak Petra kerumahnya dan ini pertama kalinya bagi Petra menginjakkan kaki dirumah seorang Levi. Rumahnya begitu luas dengan aksen klasik yang menghiasi tiap sudut rumahnya. Levi mengajak Petra kehalaman rumahnya dan menemukan seorang lelaki sedang membaca buku dibawah pohon dengan kursi rodanya.

Levi menghampiri orang yang duduk diatas kursi roda itu dan membisikan sesuatu, hingga orang itu menutup bukunya dan menarik roda kursinya menghadap kebelakang menuju arah Petra yang masih mengenakkan seragam sekolahnya.

"Petra kenalkan, ini kakakku, Erwin" Petra tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Erwin "senang berkenalan denganmu, Petra."

Sementara Levi pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan mereka minum dan membiarkan mereka saling bertukar sapa satu sama lain. Pandangan Petra tertuju pada buku tebal yang dipegang Erwin, dan laki-laki itu menyadarinya. "ah..ini novel Harry Potter" kata Erwin, "uhm yah, aku sudah selesai membacanya diperpustakaan" seru Petra menimpali

"sebenarnya aku juga sudah selesai membacanya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bosan untuk membacanya ulang" Erwin sangat antusias dan bertanya pada Petra "bagian mana yang paling kau suka?"

"bagaimana ya, semua bagian aku suka tapi, aku paling tidak suka bagian ketika Bellatrix Lastrange dengan bangga membunuh Sirius Black dan ia mengumumkannya kepada semua orang seolah-olah ia mendapatkan medali" nada Petra penuh penekanan, Erwin tersenyum lebar menyetujuinya. "lalu kau, Erwin-san?"

"aku paling menyukai ketika Albus Dumbledore bertanya pada Prof. Severus Snape tentang perasaannya terhadap Lily dan ia menjawab 'Always' "

"benar, benar sekali Erwin-san. Aku sampai menangis membacanya. Ternyata sikap galaknya terhadap Harry adalah untuk melindungi anak dari Lily, anak dari orang yang ia cintai walaupun pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa mendapatkan Lily dan hanya bisa memendam cintanya sampai mati" mata Petra mengembun mengingatnya.

Levi yang baru saja datang membawa minuman dan menaruhnya dimeja hanya berdiri sambil bersandar dipohon kemudian memandangi keantusiasan Erwin dan Petra membahas sesuatu yang ia tidak ketahui. Levi hanya menyilangkan tangannya dibawah dada dan menatap datar kedua insan itu. Ia nampak berpikir sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh wajah datarnya.

"maka dari itu, aku sangat mengagumi prof. Snape" Erwin tertawa, "ya aku juga, tapi jika ada seseorang bertanya tokoh mana yang aku suka, aku akan menjawab – " ucapan Petra terpotong

"Hermione, semua orang menyukainya" Erwin menebak, Petra hanya tertawa "bukan, Luna Lovegood. Aku mengaguminya karena ia unik dan aku berharap ia bersama Harry tapi, pada akhirnya Harry bersama Ginny, adik dari sahabat baiknya. Ron" mereka sangat seru mengabaikan Levi yang menatapnya bosan dan hari semakin sore, membuat Petra berpamit pergi untuk pulang.

Percakapan malam sesama laki-laki ditengah ruang tamu menjadi pilihan Levi, ia bertanya pada Erwin tentang Petra. "dia cantik dan manis, dia sangat antusias dengan sesuatu yang ia sukai" jawab Erwin jujur.

0o0

Ditengah hiruk pikuknya murid laki-laki berkerumun melihat pertandingan lomba lari perempuan, ada Levi berdiri disana dengan atmosfer seperti biasanya seolah itu adalah hak paten Levi dengan minim ekspresinya. Ia melihat Petra mencapai garis _finish_ dan menang, perempuan itu memang ahli dalam bidang olahraga berlari.

Levi menghampiri Petra dan gadis itu siap menerima ucapan selamat dari Levi. "belikan aku minuman karbonasi rasa jeruk" Levi menyuruh Petra, dugaan Petra ternyata salah. seharusnya laki-laki itu yang harus membelikannya minum karena ia sangat kehausan setelah bertanding. Walaupun awalnya Petra mengeluh tapi pada akhirnya dia mengalah karena ia hanya seorang junior.

Karena Petra ahli dalam berlari, Petra pun tidak akan lama kembali membawa minuman pesanan Levi. Perempuan itu akhirnya duduk disamping Levi. " _senpai_..." awalnya Petra ragu, "apa kau selalu begitu?" "begitu bagaimana?" ucap Levi lalu meminum pesanannya. "ekspresimu. Kau selalu datar begitu" ucapan Petra hampir saja membuat Levi tersedak minumannya, beruntung ia bisa mengatasinya. "aku tidak datar, tapi aku hanya kurang bisa mengekspresikan emosi"

"begitu ya" Petra mengangguk. "dengar, aku menyukai minuman karbonasi rasa jeruk. Catat itu" kata Levi berdiri sambil menyampirkan handuk kecil dibahu Petra dan pergi. Petra yang tengah mencatat di ponselnya hanya memandangi Levi yang semakin menjauh. Tapi otaknya berpikir. Handuk? Batin Petra. Ia mulai mengelap keringatnya dan ia berteriak. "kya! Apa aku bau keringat?" Petra hampir menangis jika ia benar-benar membuat Levi menjauh karena bau keringatnya.

Suara bel pulang akhirnya berdengung disetiap sisi ruang kelas. Para murid berhamburan keluar seperti tsunami, hanya Petra yang masih terpaku dalam duduknya. Raut wajahnya mencerminkan kepanikan. Kakinya sakit dan sulit digerakan, semua itu karena Petra tidak melakukan pemanasan saat bertanding tadi. Ia akhirnya menelpon ayahnya.

"halo ayah? Apa ayah pulang cepat hari ini?"

"tidak Petra, ayah pulang larut malam seperti biasa. Memangnya kenapa?" mendengar ucapan ayahnya Petra berbohong, "tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja"

"jangan lupa makan dan istirahat yang cukup" sebuah nasehat dari ayah pada anaknya membuat Petra agak bersedih karena ayahnya selalu saja sibuk bekerja sampai-sampai ia harus ikut pindah sekolah setiap ayahnya mendapatkan mutasi kerja.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu terkunci sampai ketelinga Petra, "ah..heyyy jangan di kunci, ada aku disini!" Petra menjerit sambil memaksa menarik kakinya yang sulit digerakkan. Pintu itu segera terbuka kembali. "apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Kau betah?" orang itu Levi. Mata Petra mengembun, "tidak, aku tidak betah tapi..." Petra melihat kebawah menatap kakinya.

"jangan bilang kakimu bermasalah dan aku harus menolongmu" lagi-lagi Levi seperti seorang magis, bisa mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Apa yang harus dilakukan jika tujuanmu sudah diketahui oleh orang. Petra hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "tidak, kau pergi duluan saja, aku mau pulang" Petra berbalik badan sambil menunggu kepulangan Levi. Dirasa Levi sudah pergi meninggalkannya ia pun menghampiri mejanya dan mengambil tas dengan menyeret kakinya.

Sekolah sudah sangat sepi, sepertinya hanya ia satu-satunya penghuni terakhir disekolah. Dehaman Petra akan kesakitannya membuatnya tak sendirian. Ia harus beristirahat sejenak dan bersandar dikoridor sekolah. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka kontak Levi. Petra sudah membuang jauh-jauh rasa malunya gara-gara kejadian tadi, yang penting bisa meminta bantuan dengan seseorang yang ia kenali.

Suara dering panggilan menggema ditelinga Petra, dan ia menoleh kesana kemari mencari sumber suara. "kau berbohong, sudah ku duga kakimu bermasalah" suara Levi menyahut dari samping kanan Petra yang secara tiba-tiba, bersamaan dengan dering ponsel Levi yang berbunyi dan membuat Petra tersentak.

"jika kau tahu kakiku bermasalah, kenapa tidak menolongku dari tadi" Petra akhirnya menangis dengan menangkup kedua tangan diwajahnya.

Hentakan kaki Levi yang menghampiri Petra membuatnya mengintip kecil dari balik jarinya dan menemukan Levi sudah jongkok membelakanginya. "tadi aku hanya mengetesmu, sekarang naiklah..." Levi menawarkan diri. Awalnya Petra ragu tapi, inilah satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa pulang.

Sekarang Petra digendongan Levi, tangannya melingkar bebas dileher jenjang milik _senpai-_ nya itu. Ia bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Levi yang maskulin, jika ada inframerah mungkin wajahnya sudah terlihat seperti tomat matang saat ini. Petra tersenyum lebar dibalik punggung Levi. "Levi- _san_?" "hn..." desahnya

"kau bilang padaku tadi, bahwa kau mengetesku? Kejamnya" Petra mendengus, "aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana sikapmu dibawah tekanan dan kau sudah lulus" sahutnya dan Petra sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli apa maksud Levi, yang pasti ia semakin memeluk erat punggung Levi sampai-sampai Petra bisa mendengar denyut jantung Levi yang berdebar lebih cepat.

0o0

Tangan ramping namun kekar milik Levi memasukan sebuah koin pada mesin minuman. Ia memilih minuman karbonasi rasa jeruk dan mesin itu mengeluarkan satu kaleng berwarna orange. Petra yang menunggu dibelakangnya akhirnya mengikuti tiap langkah Levi menuju perpustakaan, "sudah siap mencatat?" seru Levi, "uhm...ya" Petra menyahut.

Levi mengamati setiap deretan buku, "aku menyukai buku bacaan" seru Levi, "uhm..iya" Petra menyahut dan mulai mencatat dibuku kecilnya. Suara bel yang berdering nyaring sampai ditelinga mereka dan memutuskan untuk bertemu kembali di sebuah kafe dekat sekolah yang menjadi favorit tiap murid.

Gray coffee, itulah nama kafe dengan tulisan Times New Roman digapura depannya. Kafe yang menjadi favorit semua umat Shingeki no High. Gadis dengan warna rambut cokelat terang yang dipotong pendek menjadi sebahu itu mengetuk meja dengan kukunya untuk melampiaskan kebosanan yang melandanya untuk bertemu dengan Levi. Ia nampak berpikir sejenak, kenapa seniornya itu sampai saat ini belum juga menyatakan cintanya.

Ia rasa kedekatannya dengan Levi tidak usah dipertanyakan lagi. Memang seseorang seperti Levi tidak mungkin menyatakan cintanya dengan mudah, ia akan lebih menyukai melakukannya dengan tindakan. Tapi, ia butuh penjelasan secara detail. Cinta apa tidak. Kadang Petra sampai mengutuk kepada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia terlahir sebagai perempuan bukan laki-laki, karena laki-laki bisa mengatakan kalau ia cinta. Sedangkan perempuan hanya bisa menunggu.

Bisa saja memang jika Petra ingin mengaku tapi, ia sangat menjunjung tinggi harga diri sebagai wanita. Akhirnya perawakan Levi muncul juga, "kau tidak memesan duluan" kata Levi sambil menarik kursi untuk duduk, "tidak, aku lebih suka menunggu baru memesan"

Kecanggihan kafe dekat sekolah Shingeki no High ini cukup di acungi jempol, karena di setiap pinggir meja disediakan tombol panggilan berbentuk bulat dengan empat gambar dan masing-masing memiliki fungsi yang berbeda. Levi menekan salah satu tombol dari empat gambar berbentuk orang, menandakan ia memanggil seorang pelayan untuk memesan.

Setelah melihat menu, Levi memesan Americano cafe sedangkan Petra memesan jus strawberry dan roti panggang. Salah satu keunggulan kafe ini adalah penyajiannya cukup cepat, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu, pesanan mereka sampai. Petra memberanikan diri bertanya pada Levi yang sedang menyesap kopi Americano cafe dinginnya, "Levi-san, apa kopi yang sedang kau minum juga salah satu kesukaanmu?" Levi sedikit mengangguk. Gadis itu mengerti lalu mencatatnya kembali dibuku kecilnya yang berwarna pink dengan gambar rakun.

Petra bertanya lagi, "Levi-san...apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan. Aku ingin kejelasan..." Petra rasanya ingin menjitak kepalanya sendiri, ia begitu bodoh bertanya seperti itu. Levi nampak berpikir sejenak "ada" ucapan Levi membuat iris emas Petra membesar, "katakan _senpai_ " gadis itu sangat berharap. "aku akan mengatakan sesuatu setelah ujian tengah semester" jawab Levi.

0o0

Seminggu sudah murid-murid Shingeki no High melewati ujian tengah semester. Termasuk Petra, ia buru-buru pulang untuk segera bertemu dengan ayahnya yang jarang sekali pulang cepat. Ia sangat bersemangat, ditambah janji Levi yang akan mengatakan sesuatu dan bertemu di Gray coffee minggu besok, ia hanya harus bersabar menunggu dua hari mencapai hari itu.

Petra mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan disambut oleh ayahnya, "ayah!" gadis itu memeluk erat ayahnya dengan tulus, ia sangat merindukan ayahnya. "bagaimana kabarmu, _princess_ " ucap tuan Ral sambil membalas pelukan anaknya. "sangat sehat yah" sahut Petra lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan tuan Ral mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelnya, "ada hadiah kecil untukmu"

Petra sangat antusias mengambil hadiah kecil dari tangan ayahnya kemudian membukanya. "wahhhh cantik sekali, aku suka!" isi hadiah itu ternyata jepit rambut warna pink berbentuk pita dengan aksesoris bentuk mahkota diatasnya. Petra berniat akan memakainya minggu besok. "ayah sengaja memilihnya karena ada mahkotanya. Ini cocok sekali untukmu, karena kau perempuan dan semua perempuan adalah _princess_ " ucapan ayahnya membuat Petra sadar bahwa, tidak ada penyesalan menjadi perempuan". "tapi" ucapan ayahnya membuat Petra khawatir setelahnya.

"mungkin ini akan membuatmu kembali bersedih, ayah akan pindah kerja" kata Tuan Ral tiba-tiba "lagi?" nada Petra penuh penekanan. Tuan Ral menjatuhkan diri disofa dan mencoba bersikap wajar, ia sangat mengerti kesedihan putrinya yang mengharuskan ia ikut bersamanya pindah tempat kerja. Petra meneteskan air mata dan berlari kecil menuju kamarnya. "tunggu Petra" gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"untuk kali ini, ayah memberimu kebebasan. Jika kau ingin tinggal disini ayah akan mengizinkanmu, tapi akan lebih baik jika kau ikut bersama ayah" Petra menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum kembali, "aku akan tetap tinggal disini" kata Petra yakin.

Hari minggu pun tiba. Petra sedikit berdandan hari ini, karena hari ini adalah hari pertama pertemuannya dengan Levi diluar hari sekolah. Ia memakai dres putih dan tidak lupa juga untuk menyematkan jepit warna pink dengan aksesoris mahkota dirambut halusnya. Jalanan trotoar ramai oleh lalu lalang remaja-remaja sambil bergandeng tangan. Petra hanya menatapnya ramah sambil membayangkan suatu saat nanti ia juga akan bergandeng tangan dengan Levi.

Petra memasuki kafe yang akan menjadi Pertemuannya dengan Levi. Ia mengamati seluruh ruangan kafe untuk menemukan siluet Levi sampai Pandangan Petra fokus pada seseorang yang memiliki ciri yang sama seperti senpainya. Petra menemukan Levi yang sedang berbincang kecil dengan seseorang. Orang itu ternyata kakak Levi, Erwin. Petra sempat berpikir sejenak sambil berjalan menuju meja yang ditempati Levi dan Erwin.

"hai..." Petra menyapa kedua laki-laki itu sambil menarik kursi untuk duduk. "apa kabar Petra, senang bertemu lagi," sapa Erwin gembira. "aku juga senang bertemu denganmu lagi Erwin-san" Petra menarik bibirnya ke atas. Gadis itu tersenyum.

Entah mengapa Petra melihat Levi seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikiran senpainya itu. Tapi tetap saja dengan ekspresinya yang sangat sulit ditebak tentunya. "baiklah kalau begitu, karena semua sudah berkumpul. Kita memesan menu, aku yang akan mentraktir kalian" kata Levi menyahut. Seperti biasa Levi memesan kopi Americano, Petra memesan jus strawberi, dan Erwin hanya memesan minuman karbonasi rasa jeruk.

Petra yang melihat Erwin memesan minuman karbonasi rasa jeruk mengingatkannya pada Levi yang selalu memilih minuman itu di mesin minuman. Ada waktu jeda diantara mereka bertiga. "ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu Petra" ujar Levi tanpa basa basi dan Petra siap mendengarkan.

"maaf jika kata-kataku menyakitimu, Petra" Petra mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Levi yang diawali dengan kata maaf. Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?

"aku berbohong menyukaimu"

DEG—

"semua yang ku katakan adalah kebohongan untukku dan juga untukmu. Aku bilang padamu kalau aku menyukai minuman karbonasi rasa jeruk ataupun buku. Tapi itu semua adalah kesukaan Erwin" Petra sedikit kebingungan "kalau memang semua kesukaan Erwin kenapa kau pura-pura mengakuinya" gadis itu mengerutkan kening. "itu semua agar kau terbiasa nantinya bersama Erwin" kata Levi

"Erwin-san?" Petra mengulangi ucapan terakhir Levi, sedangkan Erwin hanya memandangi minumannya. "apa maksudmu Levi-san?"

"kau tahu saat kakimu bermasalah, aku sengaja membiarkanmu menangis sambil menyeret kakimu dikoridor untuk mengetes seberapa tahan kau dibawah tekanan. Dan akhirnya kau lulus, kau mampu melewati itu semua. Dari situ aku semakin yakin kalau kau memang bisa hidup bersama Erwin"

Petra menggebrak meja pelan "katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya Levi-san!" Levi menghela napas berat "aku berniat menjodohkanmu dengan Erwin, dengan cara mendekatimu dan memberitahukan kesukaan Erwin sebagai kesukaanku agar kau nantinya terbiasa. Aku tidak suka minuman rasa jeruk, Americano Coffee bahkan buku bacaan!" Petra tersentak atas ucapan Levi yang sama sekali tidak pernah di duganya sebelumnya.

"apa itu benar-benar bohong? Sejak dari awal? Semua yang kau katakan dan juga yang kau lakukan...bahkan di perpustakaan kau menciu—"

Levi mengambil alih ucapan Petra "maaf, aku hanya terbawa suasana"

"..." rasanya Petra ingin memaki dirinya sendiri yang mudah untuk dibohongi. Ada jeda cukup lama. Levi berdiri lalu berlutut dihadapan Petra "ku mohon, hiduplah bersama Erwin. Aku tau ini berat bagimu. Tapi akan lebih berat jika Erwin tidak bersamamu, tidak ada wanita lain yang rela hidup bersama Erwin karena kekurangannya. Tapi aku yakin, hati suci dirimu pasti bisa menerima Erwin apa adanya" air mata Petra akhirnya berlinang, sedangkan Erwin berpaling menuju jendela melihat lalu lalang orang jalan.

Erwin sendiri pun tidak mau hal ini terjadi, kalau saja ia tidak lumpuh mungkin ia sudah mendapatkan wanita untuk dijadikan pacar kemudian pendamping hidupnya. Erwin memang tidak meminta Levi untuk berniat membohongi Petra tapi Levi sendiri yang melakukannya. Jika memang Petra ingin hidup bersama dirinya jujur saja Erwin akan senang, mengingat kelumpuhannya siapa yang akan menyukai orang seperti dirinya yang tidak bisa apa-apa selain menarik kursi roda untuk berpindah tempat kesana dan kemari.

Petra akhirnya berdiri sambil membiarkan air matanya jatuh tak terkendali, "bodoh...aku bukan barang yang sesukamu di pindah tangankan" Levi masih tetap berlutut "...jelaskan. jelaskan padaku kalau semua yang kau katakan hari ini adalah kebohongan. Aku akan mempercayaimu dan kita bisa memulainya lagi" kata Petra parau

"maaf Petra..." Petra meremas kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "cepat katakan!"

Levi akhirnya berdiri berhadapan dengan Petra "dengar Petra, kau harus sadar. ini bukan suatu kebohongan dan aku juga sudah memiliki pacar"

DEG—

"lagi pula kau sendiri yang bodoh, aku mana mungkin tertarik denganmu" iris senja Petra membesar dan airmatanya tak lagi bisa dibendung

Plak! Petra menampar Levi dan berlari kecil menghampiri Erwin kemudian memeluknya. Erwin sungguh tidak percaya ada seorang wanita memeluknya. Petra mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Erwin dan laki-laki itu bisa mendengar jelas suara isak tangis pilu Petra dan ia membisikan kata "maaf Erwin-san maaf!...aku tidak bisa bersamamu...maaf!" Petra melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari keluar kafe. "Petra tunggu!" Erwin mengulurkan tangannya.

Entah kenapa Levi mengejar Petra, tapi mau seberapa cepat menyusul Petra berlari sampai kapan pun tidak akan bisa menyusulnya karena gadis itu atlit lari. Dan ia hanya menemukan jepit rambut pinknya yang terjatuh di jalan.

Pernafasan Petra tidak beraturan nyaris asma karena ia dari tadi berlari tanpa henti. Ia langsung ke stasiun menemui ayahnya yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat ke luar kota hari ini. Masih dengan wajah basah oleh air mata Petra terus mencari siluet ayahnya dan akhirnya menemukan sesosok yang ia cari, "ayah!" Tuan Ral menoleh saat suara yang sangat ia kenali memanggilnya "Petra!" sahutnya

Gadis itu berlari dan menjatuhkan diri dipelukan ayahnya, "ayah! Bawa aku ayah! Aku tidak mau lagi tinggal di kota ini! Aku benci! Aku benci!" Petra menggertakan giginya sambil menangis. Ia seperti tertampar, hatinya tersayat-sayat. Tuan Ral sebenarnya agak bingung dengan tingkah Petra, kemarin ia sangat bersemangat ingin tinggal disini malah ia mati-matian ingin pergi dari tempat ini.

"pokoknya kalau ayah mengajakku ke kota ini lagi lebih baik aku mati yah!" kata Petra sarkastik dengan air mata membanjiri wajah mungilnya "iya ayah janji, tidak akan membawamu menginjakkan kaki di kota ini lagi" tuan Ral berpikir pasti ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan yang menerpa putrinya.

0o0

Beberapa tahun kemudian.

20.30 jam menunjukkan jarumnya pada angka itu. Siluet yang tidak begitu tinggi, namun cukup kuat baru saja menyelesaikan acara pindahan rumahnya. Yang tersisa hanya sebuah boks dengan ukuran sedang untuk ia taruh diatas lemari bersama dengan deretan buku-buku koleksiannya. Ia tidak begitu ingat apa isinya, tapi ia baru saja mengingatnya setelah boks itu terjatuh saat hendak ia taruh di atas lemari.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengambilnya, benda itu jatuh tidak jauh dari kakinya dan hanya satu-satunya dalam isi boks tersebut. Benda itu bukan miliknya, tapi milik seseorang yang entah kemana perginya. Dia telah lama menghilang sampai saat ini.

Jepitan rambut warna pink berbentuk pita dengan aksesoris bentuk mahkota diatasnya. Sangat cantik, secantik pemiliknya dahulu.

Musim dingin membuatnya menyamankan posisi pada sofa empuk sambil bersandar dengan perapian yang masih setia menyala di hadapannya. Di genggamannya, masih ada jepitan rambut berwarna pink. Di usapnya jepit itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"kau tidak berniat membuangnya ke perapian kan, Levi?" kata seseorang tiba-tiba disampingnya

Laki-laki bernama Levi itu hanya memberinya seulas senyum kecut "kau selalu saja bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiranku, Erwin"

"Mungkin dengan cara membakarnya, aku bisa melupakan dan mengurangi rasa bersalah padanya" kata Levi melanjutkan

"sepertinya begitu" sahut Erwin sambil memegang novel Harry Potter lusuhnya.

Levi menghampiri perapian dan membuang jepit rambut berwarna pink itu. Api mulai melalap dan menghanguskan benda yang baru saja Levi buang _"dengar Petra, tidak semuanya yang ku katakan pada hari itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Aku suka kopi Americano, aku tertarik padamu dan ciuman itu tulus dari lubuk hatiku. Aku...cinta padamu"_ ucap batin Levi.

.

.

.

.

E N D


End file.
